


Dark Imprint

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome moved to Forks to live with Charlie, her Uncle, but there she is imprinted on by a wolf. She didn't know that she would be rejected....rejected before he got to know her. So here she is slowly dieing because he rejected it, rejected her...slowly withering away as he has a fun time doing what ever he wants to do. Not caring about what it does to her....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kage's Note: I hope you guys like it. I've been having some troubling times in my real life, like finding out my grandmother has cancer and is on a breathing tube kind of troubles, so I've been writing to keep myself busy and my mind off of certain things. So I really am sorry if we spam you but Yuki is being a real pal and throwing ideas at me to write so I don't have to think to much. So please regard us kindly! 
> 
> Yuki Note: Sooo we seem to be in twilight...or vampire mode.. I came up with the idea since Kage wanted something darkish......so this is what came out.....^^ Kage wrote the first chapter, and I am gonna write the second. So give Kage some nice comments.

**Dark Imprint**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Twilight**

**Pairing: Kagome/Carlisle**

  
**Summary:** Kagome moved to Forks to live with Charlie, her Uncle, but there she is imprinted on by a wolf. She didn't know that she would be rejected....rejected before he got to know her. So here she is slowly dieing because he rejected it, rejected her...slowly withering away as he has a fun time doing what ever he wants to do. Not caring about what it does to her....

  
  
The pain was unlike anything she had ever felt, even worse than having her soul ripped out and torn in two. Honestly there were no words to describe it.  
  
It just hurt.  
  
So damn bad.  
  
Every breath seemed to rattle her core, every blink of her eyes seemed to drain her.  
  
She was dying, slowly.   
  
Painfully.  
  
All because she was unworthy of being loved.  
  
She had thought she was being silly, that just because Inuyasha didn’t want to be with her didn’t mean she would end up being alone.  
  
Yet...not even _he_ wanted her.  
  
And she was supposed to be his imprint. His reason for being, the one thing that tied him to the earth.  
  
Yet, she was jumping ahead of her self she supposed she should start at the beginning...  
  
Her name was Kagome Higurashi and at the age of fifteen she had been pulled into a tale of magic, love, and betrayal.  
  
It had taken her two years to finish her quest...two years to fix the mistake she had had made.  
  
Two years to find out her happily ever after was just never going to come.  
  
Not with Inuyasha.  
  
He would always love Kikyo more, and she was okay with that.  
  
Or so she told herself, a small voice in the back of her mind told her she wasn’t. That if she was she wouldn’t have jumped at the chance to flee Japan and her memories to live with an uncle and a cousin she hadn’t seen since her father had passed away all those years.  
  
Yet she did.  
  
She packed up and moved under the pretenses of furthering her education.  
  
Deep down she knew the truth, she was running away. Hoping to start fresh,  to forget her past and become a new happier Kagome.  
  
Things had started out fine, if not a bit awkward between her and her distant family. In no time they had fallen into a pattern. Get up, make breakfast, go to school come home clean and do homework then make dinner.  
  
It was so easy to fall into the pattern that when they had changed it up one day it was frightening. She was loath to go to the beach, worried her scars would get her stared at and rumors started yet Bella had talked her into it.  
  
If she had to go to the beaches of La Push so did she. Not the best reasoning but it worked.  
  
They were known as the sullen cousins, since they were perfectly fine keeping to themselves. Yet Jacob Black, Bella’s childhood friend tried his best to get them to interact. By the time they had all settled around the bonfire they had all loosened up. Her more so than Bella but that was to be expected.  
  
Bella had always been a sullen child and she was not trying to be mean but it was true. It was always her that had led them on their scant adventures as children. She had always been the leader and Bella the follower.   
  
It was odd to let to the one following Bella now, after all these were her friends. Either way she would enjoy her time out, as unexpected as it had come about. It was a nice break from their usual routine and she was sad it was going to end soon.   
  
Yet as they all got ready to put the fire out and finally disperse towards their own cars and go home he appeared.  
  
Laughing as he approached them a girl under his arm. They all turned to face him, the girl was gigglely  loudly at something he whispered in her ear. She vaguely heard Jacob call him Paul...  
  
Their eyes met and she could have sworn she felt something...it was like someone had shocked her with a cattle prod. The intense need to be near him, to feel him overtook her and it made her shake.  
  
She was so visably shaken up that Bella was at her side in an instant asking if she was okay. She could only nod her head, her gaze not leaving the shocked gaze of Paul.  
  
Paul himself looked pale and was shaking as his date for the night looked up at him in worry. He merely took in the small Japanese girl and shook his head as if in disbelief. He could not....he could not have just imprinted!   
  
Not on her!  
  
She wasn’t that bad to look at but it was the fact that he prided himself on being  ladies man, on being able to have one night stands.   
  
No attachments.  
  
Yet now all he wanted to do was hold this stranger and whisper sweet vows of love to her...and mean them.  
  
No! No he would fight it with every fiber of his being.  
  
He would not be like Sam, hopelessly devoted to Emily, seeing no one but her.  
  
Monogamy was not for him.  
  
With shaking steps he backed away from the awed girl uttering one single word. “No.”  
  
With that he turned on his heel and was running away, his date forgotten as he got the hell out of dodge. Sam was on his feet a few seconds later chasing after him yelling at him to wait. It only made him run faster.  
  
Kagome shook in her cousin's arms as she watched him run away from her, her heart breaking with each step he took.  
  
It made no sense but it felt so horrid....  
  
All she could do was cry and clench at the space above her heart...  
  
“Ms. Higurashi, are you okay?” She blinked out of her thoughts and and lethargically turned her gaze to the figure before her.  
  
It was Carlisle Cullen, the town doctor. She vaguely felt embarrassed that she had lost herself in her thoughts like that.  
  
Then again she couldn’t bring herself to truly care. Not anymore. That was the main reason her uncle had brought her to see him.  
  
She hadn’t been eating..or doing much of anything since that night...  
  
Sam had showed up at their home later that very night and explained to her in hushed tones about what they were and what she was supposed to be to Paul.  
  
She was his imprint.  
  
He was _supposed_ to love her and want to be with her.  
  
Yet instead he hated her and vowed that he would fight it no matter what. They didn't know what it would do, since no had had ever fought their imprinting. At least no one had before her.  
  
It only cemented the fact that she was unworthy of love in her mind. The very man that was made for her, that was supposed to love her more than anything wanted nothing to do with her. His pack pitied her and tried to be nice yet she knew they probably all thought she was a freak.  
  
Why else would Paul fight his instincts so very hard?  
  
Her vision blurred as she lost herself in her thoughts once more. Her feelings taking over as she sat there thinking.  
  
Carlisle Cullen sighed as he looked at the forlorn human female. He knew the gist of what was going on, his family and their talents had been able to get the pieces of the puzzle and he had put it together.  
  
One of the wolves, Paul, had imprinted on Kagome and was fighting it tooth and nail.   
  
And it was slowly killing her.  
  
He scowled at the thought, he had never had an issue with the wolf pack, unlike his children, before now. But this? This was just cruel.   
  
While he was not allowed to step foot on the reservation the rumors still flew. Paul had doubled his ladies man ways and had a new woman every night. With each new woman he laid with Kagome seemed to get worse.  
  
It angered him like he hadn’t been angered in years, decades even.  
  
She was a pure soul, he could feel it and for her to be hurting so much all because of sacred little boy...it made his blood boil. With a sigh he wiped away a tear as it rolled down her face making her jerk.  
  
He gave her a small smile as he leaned down, ignoring her confused gaze. “Those wolves don’t know how to treat their women, but my kind...we do.” He pressed his lips against hers, swallowing her gasp as she stilled under him, the air gaining an electric charge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

  
Kagome felt the pressure on her lips, eyes wide in surprise. This wasn’t how she thought her doctors appointment would go, that was for sure!  
  
As he moved away from her, he gave her a small grin as she blinked, looking at him with questions reflected off her eyes, “W-ah.”   
  
She wanted to say something but nothing would really come out, she was really speechless at this point in time.   
  
Her doctor had kissed her.  
  
Her older doctor had kissed her.  
  
Her older married doctor had kissed her.  
  
Her older married doctor had kissed her and she was technically spoken for!  
  
He smiled down at her, rubbing his thumb along her cheek, she jerked back feeling dirty.  
  
She had to get out of there, now, she had liked the kiss as much as she could having not expected it, but she felt like she had done something wrong!  
  
Forbidden.  
  
She quickly hopped from her spot on the examination table and gathered her things, a feeling of dread settling in her.   
  
“I have to go.” With that she ran out of the room and the clinic like the dogs of hell were nipping at her heels.  
  
She had done something bad. She could feel it in her bones.  
  
The backlash was going to ruin her....  
  
Carlisle sighed as he looked after the way she had run, her scent still filling his nose. He had pushed her too far, to fast.  
  
“Dammit.” He ran a hand over his face and grit his teeth. He should have taken his time instead of acting on impulse.  
  
LIke a damn teenager. Edward would have a field day with this tidbit.  
  
A small smile broke out over his face as he shook his head.  
  
Her lips had been so soft, her taste so sweet...addicting even.  
  
The pup didn’t know what he was missing and he would gladly take it if the pup didn’t want it.  
  
Not that Kagome was an it, oh no she was a person, a beautiful warm loving person who deserved to be loved.  
  
He was no fool, he knew what she was.   
  
_Who_ she was.  
  
Tales of her and her group had made the rounds back then.  
  
Full of magic and drama they had made it to the Volturi, to this day a painting of the mIko and the lord of the west hung in the chambers of Aro.  
  
To think he would find the legend in such a forlorn town as Forks.  
  
The middle of nowhere....  
  
So alone, so hurt....  
  
He shook his head, if the tales about her were true then she would come to him.  
  
He had purposely let it slip that  his kind, was not human and that he knew of the wolves....  
  
Her curiosity would drive her to seek him out and he would slowly bring her to his side.  
  
She would look breathtaking next to him, as head of the Cullen house. Emse had been playing the part for long that he knew it would be weird at first but once everything had settled his family would welcome her with open arms.   
  
Then they could try and find Esme’s fated....she had been so patient through all the years, playing his wife simply because she was the oldest looking female of their family.  
  
When in fact she was but a sister figure to him, she had embraced the roll willinging, truly becoming the mother of their brood.   
  
It would be interesting to watch the dynamics of their family change for the better.   
  
He frowned as he thought of the wolves, they wouldn’t let her go without a fight. Even now they were pissing all over Bella, trying to mark their territory. They were so foolish Bella was made for Edward and while Paul was supposed to be made for Kagome.  
  
The boy fought it.  
  
And in doing so he was killing her.  
  
He might not know it but he was. He himself had been around much longer, he knew the tales, the rumors, things that they didn’t even know about themselves.  
  
Once upon a time he had tried to share his knowledge with them yet they had spit at him calling him a liar and a monster.  
  
Now it would be up to them to figure it out.   
  
The way they reacted to a female werewolf...the ‘first ever’, psh. There had been other females were shifters in the past, many more but they had scoffed at his help so he would hold his tongue.  
  
So it was no wonder that Paul was hurting his imprint, killing her, not knowing the consequences. He wouldn’t let it happen, no. He wouldn't tell the young wolf but he would not let Kagome suffer in silence.  
  
He would save her, damn the tension it would place between his brood and the wolves. He would not lose Kagome, not to a boy who did nothing but hurt her.  
  
“Let the games begin...”  
  
He would win.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage AN: Hope you guys enjoy it! Yuki is helping me out of my rut, I was able to churn this and a few other things out in the past few days, yay~! I too have gotten a job, it eats up most of my time. I have had the past few days off and well....I got lonely....and bugged Yuki, her and Akuma have been popping out fics left and right you guys should go check them out, and...yeah. :D Let us know what others fics you would like us to try and work on. 
> 
> Yuki Note: Yeah, well sorry it is so late. eheh, I have been busy. I moved, got a new job, been working alot...and yeah. I have been getting back into writing, I have been doing fics with AkumaChibi on our coauthor account on fanfiction, AkumaBishiYuki....we have been updating a lot. I am now working on fics to post on my own ff(dot)net account. So you may want to keep a lookout for those...I am tearing apart all my stories and rewriting them too.....They will be revamped and posted on fanfiction....anywaaaaay... Hope everyone enjoys this.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat in her car, her head hurt so much. She was fine until she five minutes ago and had to pull over on the side of the road. Her body was burning up, it felt like she was on fire. She knew what this meant, she had felt it before.

He was with another girl, doing things he should be only doing with his imprint.

He was  _ **kissing**_ her.

 **Touching** her.

_Fucking her._

Kagome took a deep breath, her stomach heaving slightly as another dose of pain went through her body and tears started to well up in her eyes. A whimper left her lips as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel, every time this happened the pain seemed worse than the last time.

How long was she going to have to do this.

How long will she have to be in pain because of someone else's decision. It just wasn't fair. It wasn't like she asked for this.

All she wanted was to be loved.

How was that a crime!

_How?_

"..why.." Kagome whimpered out, as pain shot through her body again, and her tears she had been holding back started to fall down her cheeks not being able to hold them back any longer.

Anger started to come back to Kagome as she thought about how he was able to go and do as he wanted and here she was in pain...dying because he had a choice to reject the imprint while she didn't.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Kagome yelled hitting her hands on the steering wheel, making pain flash through her body worse than before. It was all his fault.

She hated him.

He did something she didn't think possible...she, Kagome Higurashi, hated him more than she did Naraku, and that was saying something.

Kagome had to have been sitting in the car for a half hour before the pain in her body started to leave, making her slump against the window in relief. The pain for now was over, but she knew it would come again.

It always did.

Kagome never noticed as she started the car up, from the forest someone was watching her with pitying eyes.

**x-X-x**

Paul gave the girl a grin, as he laid stretched out on the bed with only a sheet covering his private parts. He watched the girl start to dress, she gave him a week as she slid her underwear back on and then her skirt.

The woman gave him a flirty look as she put her bra on then her shirt before turning around, "Next time we should make use of your shower."

Paul knew there was most likely not going to be a next time, but sometimes he went back to girls he deemed worthy of another go at. He smirked, "Maybe...we'll have to see..."

It was cryptic and made the girl flash him another smile as she slipped on her heals, and grabbed her purse, "Hmmm, I will make it worth your while."

Paul grinned, "I'll call you." Though he highly doubted he would, she was a good lay but he's had better.

The girl smiled and gave him a wave before leaving the apartment, and a amused Paul behind. The girl was less annoying than his usual company but she was still rusty on pleasing a man.

As he got up he sighed, when he heard his cell phone ring, and muttered a few curse words as he grabbed it and flipped it open, "What do you want!"

It wasn't a friendly greeting, he knew who was calling.

"I see you are finally free from your friend." The voice on the other end was mixed with disgust and disapproval.

"What of it?" Paul knew everyone disapproved his his one night stands, he wasn't going to change his ways though. He liked his one night stand lives just fine.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, "Really Paul, you know you can't live like that forever..."

Paul growled, "I can if I want to Jared..." He paused, sighing, "Is there something you wanted, cause if not i'm going to hang up on you."

The man on the other side of the phone, now known as Jared sighed, "Sam wanted me to call you to tell you to get your ass over here as soon as possible."

Glaring at the wall Paul growled, "I'll be there soon...let me get dressed and I'll be right over." He knew he better listen, it was easier to do that then having Sam Alpha order him. He didn't like that, and it was plain annoying.

He then hung up the phone not even bothering saying a goodbye and ran a hand over his face, voice filled with sarcasm, "I have a feeling today is going to be lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: Chapter three done! Yay! The chapters are coming out fast...I think it has to do with me being gone from fanfiction for so long. hehe But yes, Read and Review! Tell us how you like it!
> 
> Kage AN: Hope you guys enjoy it! We're trying our best to get this chapters out one after another! Please give us love~ we'll gladly return it!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward Cullen sighed as he ran a pale hand through unruly copper hair. He could hear his father's thoughts and honestly...they were odd to listen to. He had brought Bella in, she took another tumble down a few stairs, and had happened upon the thoughts his father.

While he was happy his father had found his singer, he knew that it would cause nothing but drama, those damn wolves...

"Wasn't that Kagome?" He blinked and smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Yeah." He rubbed her lower back feeling her tense.

"She didn't look too well..." He sighed, knowing that she wasn't well.

She was dying.

Yet he wouldn't tell Bella it would just worry her. She was her cousin, to find out she was dying, being killed by the man who was supposed to love her...

It would drive her crazy and put stress on her that she didn't need.

"I'm sure she's fine, once we get you looked at we can go check on her okay?"

Bella frowned, feeling like he was keeping something from her but nodded, knowing he would act like a mother Hen until she was given the A-Okay.

"Fine." She pouted as he gave her a smile and turned towards Carlisle giving him a large smile.

"Carlisle!"

Carlisle blinked and forced himself to smile, his thoughts still centered around Kagome. Edward shot him a knowing look and resisted the urge to sigh but smiled at his sons intended.

"Ah Bella, fall down again?" He smiled as she huffed at him but nodded.

"Yeah, hey were you just with Kagome? She didn't look too well when she left. She didn't even notice me..." She chewed her bottom lip in worry.

Carlisle sighed and nodded.

"Yes, she had to leave in a hurry, no worries. She just needs to get some rest and come back in to run some tests, now lets have a look at that bump on your head."

Bella nodded, following after him, wiping out her phone to text her dad.

' _Carlisle says Kagome needs some rest and that she needs to visit him again next week. Make sure she gets it.'_

She hit send and shoved it in her pocket as she let Edward guide her towards an examination room.

She just hoped Kagome would be okay...

* * *

Charlie blinked as his cell went off and with a grunt he pulled it out and read the message. He let out a tired sigh as he sent a rel[ply before flipping it shut and taking a swig of his beer.

"Damnit..." His brown eyes were weary and tired as he gazed at the flat screen tv of his best friend.

Billy Black blinked as he looked at his best friend and took in the way he seemed to deflate.

"Everything okay? Bella take a tumble?" He gave a small chuckle hoping his friend would lighten up.

It didn't work.

"No, well yes, but it's Kagome. She's been so ill lately... We finally convinced her to go to the doctors and it seems she needs to rest and go back in for some kinda of check up, probably run some tests." He paused to take another swig of his beer.

"Poor girl came her to get better not worse..." He shook his head and gave another sigh.

Billy shot his son, Jacob, a look. A knowing look and Jacob merely sighed as he got up placing his can of pop on the table.

Charlie turned to him. "Leaving Jake?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I forgot I have to met up with Sam.. see you guys later. Let me know who wins." With that he made his way out of the house and towards Sam's.

He was going to have to let everyone know that Kagome had been to the clinic, not being allowed in town had its drawbacks. Like not knowing what was going on, yet like all small towns, word got around.

They knew Kagome had been depressed, it was the talk of the town, and he couldn't blame her. Her imprint was denying her.

It was unheard of...

No wonder she was depressed, the man who was supposed to love her was denying her and sleeping with half the town.

Yet, for her to be physically sick?

Something was wrong and they needed to get to the bottom of it before it was too late.

Paul also needed to be put in his place, he liked Kagome. She was a nice girl and didn't' deserve what the prick was putting her through. If it was up to him he'd beat the crap out of him until he realized that Kagome was meant to be with him and he was meant to be with her.

All he was doing was fighting a losing battle and hurting Kagome.

_Prick_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage AN: So- So We did good? I hope so! I'm having fun, I'm sure Yuki is as well and I hope you guys are too! As a side note, I freaking hate MN...it crapped like a billion feet of snow on us...okay not really, BUT it was bad enough that my work had to close...so yeah! -glares at snow- Damnit, Jack I love you but damn this snow thing...I hate it. :l
> 
> Yuki Note: Chapter Four! Done! Hope everyone likes how this fic is going, we are going rather fast on typing this! We are working on our other fics, so don't worry those will be updated too...we just are on a roll on this one...hehe, anyway... So please Read and Review and tell us how you are liking this!


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle sighed as he ran his hand over his face, today was a long day. It seemed like it was going to be longer when he got home to his family to by the look on Edward's face.

With a sigh Carlisle got out of his car and knew he would have to face his family. They were going to be in for a shocker...that was for sure..

Unless Alice or Edward already spread word.

As he went into the house he was greeted by a smiling Esme who was looking at him with wonder.

He sighed, "..Esme.."

Esme's smile just grew as she looked at him, "Well?" This made Carlisle scowl, it seemed someone had let something slip alright...

"Who told you?" He muttered as he made his way up the stairs and into his study. He really didn't want to talk about it. Carlisle knew he should have held himself back...he just couldn't though!

Esme laughed, "Alice, who else!" Her eyes were shining at the head of the Cullen family. She had been waiting for a long time for him to find his one and only.

And now he had!

Carlisle muttered a couple words under his breath, making Esme's smile turn into a frown as she asked, "What happened? You should be happy!" She didn't understand why he wasn't happy...

Sighing Carlisle ran a hand through his hair, "She ran away..." He whispered to Esme, eyes sad as he looked at her.

Esme tilted her head to the side, "I would have guessed she would have...she doesn't really know her...but you do...more so than she thinks..." she paused, frown in place, "but...there is more...isn't there."

Carlisle nodded, "...she is dying..."

A small wine left Esme as she looked at her maker, "..She...? Dying?" She took a deep breath, "Why? How? Can it be cured?" She fired questions at him until he held his hand up for her to stop.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back into his office chair, "The imprint..." He started seeing the look of recognition on her face before it turned into rage.

"She is dieing because the...the mutt rejected the imprint!" She yelled, fire in her voice, "Shouldn't it be the other way around!"

"I would think so..,..but it seems like that isn't the case...I was going to call Billy Black to see if I can have more on the situation...maybe he knows something..."

"That probably is a good idea...though he may not give you the information." she said sadly, making Carlisle nod.

"That may be true...but it couldn't hurt to try..."

Esme nodded, "You do that...now...I am going to go make a call myself." Before Carlisle could say anything Esme disappeared. He didn't know that she was going to call the object of his attention...

* * *

Kagome laid down on her bed with a sigh, eyes slowly closing as she relaxed her body. Everything hurt, it wasn't like it was on fire like earlier but it felt like she ran from a demon for a couple hours without stopping.

Shifting so she was on her side , she brought her legs up so she was in a small ball on her bed, as she let a breath out trying to relax her body.

"I'm so tired." it was a low whisper yet it seemed to echo in the silent house.

Charlie was watching a game at Billy's and Bella was probably with Edward, so she had the house to herself.

it was a double edged sword.

Good because she didn't have to deal with anything.

Hushed whispers, concerned looks, the whole nine yards.

It was bad because it meant she had time to think.

Her  _married_ doctor had kissed her.

Full on lip and tongue action.

Her cheeks flushed a bit at the thought of it, it was nice...but...he was taken and so was she. Well in a sense.

Taken, yet not wanted.

Yet the warmth in her chest as she recalled his soft lips on hers wouldn't wane. Slim fingers pressed into plump pink lips, her heart beating like a humming birds.

She jumped as her cell phone went off, sitting up with a groan she flipped it open not even paying attention to the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" She blinked at the soft melodic voice on the other end of the line and pulled the phone away to look at the caller I.D.

In black letters it glared up at her.

Cullen Residence.

Oh shit.

"Y-yes?" She cleared her throat as she sat up so she was leaning against her headboard, dread settling in her stomach.

"This is Emse, Emse Cullen and I think we need to have a talk." She let her head loll back and hit the headboard with a low thud.

Damn small towns!

Had someone seen the kiss? A nurse? Another Doctor maybe?...

If they had then it was probably all over town!

Oh lord, oh lord.

Panic bloomed in her chest.

"About?" Yeah, she was playing dumb. If this wasn't about the kiss she wasn't about to out herself!

A light chuckle met her ears and she hit her head on the headboard again, oh she knew. She had to that I know tone of voice, a voice she had used on Inuyasha after he came tramping back from seeing Kikyo.

Only this time the shoe was on the other foot.

Only this time, she was Kikyo...

"Calm down." Her tone was motherly and it only served to confuse her. Where was the yelling the screaming? The crying?

She had kissed her husband!

She had done so much worse when she found Inuyasha and Kikyo and they weren't even officially together...and they were married and had a family!

She was a homewrecker, oh god she was a homewrecker!

Instantly words spilled from her lips.

"He kissed me!" She clutched at the phone not believe she had tried to shift the blame, well he had kissed her...

Another giggle met her ears.

"I know dear, its about time."

Her jaw hit the floor.

"Wa-what?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage AN: Hope you guys like it, we needed a distraction from the days horrid news and well Fanficiton will always be there for us. On that note, the fics we will be coming out with in the next few days...will be a little less then happy but we hope you enjoy them all the same and send your prayers to those who need them, if you don't pray then at least send your thoughts. Thank you.
> 
> Yuki Note: Writing is my outlet right now...if you don't know what happened on the news...go look it up. I had friends living there, and well...lets say I didn't have the best of days today. Read and Review. Tell us what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Yup, she was sure she was hyperventilating as she sat there, the phone pressed to her ear so hard that it hurt. Yet she didn't pull it away, instead she clutched at the cell phone her fingers white and stiff.

"Y-you're happy your husband kissed me?" It was a statement she never thought would spill from her lips, oh god what if they were into...that kind of stuff?

Sex parties and swinging?!

Oh God.

Figured the only one who would show interest in her was a pervert...

Once again Emse let out a light chuckle, no doubt envisioning her freaking out like crazy person.

"Yes, and we're not really married...I just play the part. You know how it is, young rich doctor moves to town with a herd of teenaged kids...it would be odd if he didn't have a wife no? Women would be knocking down our door and he didn't want that."

Well, okay that kind of made sense, this was a small town people latched on to anyone even remotely successful in hopes of getting out of the middle of nowhere.

"Plus it would cause problems for our family...if people knew. If they knew the truth." She paused, letting out a breath. How was she going to explain this to her? Sure she was the shikon miko but she had shown no inkling that she knew they weren't human...

"Because you're not human, right?" It was a statement, not a question. Of course she knew, how could she not know? She just never said anything because it wasn't her business, plus how would she feel if someone from her past showed up and started babbling away about her abilities?

It would ruin what little shred of a normal life that she had, then again being imprinted on by a werewolf...well that wasn't very normal and yes, her cousin was dating a vampire but still! It would only cause problems and she didn't want to bother anyone.

She didn't want to be a burden.

Emse let out a small breath, a smile on her plump lips as she cradled the phone to her ear. Of course she had known, the legends about her were legend for a reason.

"I should have known you would notice..." She gave a small laugh. "Thank you for not telling anyone. Of course I should let you know...we know who and what you are. Lady miko."

Her heart ached at the title, a title she bore without really wanting to. It had been thrust onto her and she had just gone along with it. Even to this day it seemed the duties thrust upon her were still there.

"Please, please don't call me that..." Her voice was low as she looked down, her eyes filming over with unshed tears.

She was undeserving of such a title, of such praise.

Esme frowned into the phone, not liking Kagome's tone of voice. She almost sounded ashamed! She would have to talk with her family about that later, maybe they could figure out why she sounded so sad.

Right now she had to clean up Carlisle's mess, she was doing damage control because she didn't want the young woman to run, not when she could contribute so much to their small family.

"So since you know what we are I assume you know what the people of La Push are?" A redundant statement, one of them had imprinted on her. Yet since they were forbidden to step foot on the reservation they didn't know the happenings going on over there.

For all they knew Paul hadn't even told Kagome she was his imprint and was killing her without her even knowing why.

The very thought made her eyes darken from an amber gold to a dark grayish black.

Kagome bit her lip, not knowing what to say...she hadn't been told anything about the Cullen's being non human, not that she needed to be told, by the pack and wanted to extend the same courtesy to them.

Yet it was obvious they knew of each other's existence. So with a feeling of dread settling in her stomach she nodded, not caring the other woman couldn't see her.

"Yes, I know they-" She jumped as her uncle's voice shouted up the hallway.

"Kagome, you home?" She hadn't even noticed him come home. She pulled the phone away from her ear and hollered back, not wanting him to worry.

"Yeah, I'm here!" She moved back to the phone and sighed, she wanted to continue the conversation but she wouldn't be able to. Not now.

As if reading her mind her uncle yelled back up to her, "Come down here for a sec!" She sighed as she shifted against her headboard, not wanting to go but knowing she would have to.

"Look, I have to go...I'll talk to you later." She hung up, feeling rude doing so, and got up from her bed and made her way downstairs to where her uncle was waiting for her.

The feeling of dread growing with each step she took.

* * *

Paul looked around as he stepped into Sam and Emily's home. No one was there, only him. He had a feeling he knew why.

Damn Sam was going to have the 'imprint' talk again.

"Sam!" Paul yelled as he walked into the living room part of the house. He was greeted by Sam who had a scowl on his face.

"It's about time you got here.." Sam muttered under his breath, but Paul knew he was meant to hear it by the look on the Alpha's face.

"Yeah, Yeah." Paul growled, eyes narrowed, "I was doing something important before you interrupted me..." He was going to say more before Sam cut him off.

"Because fucking someone else that isn't your imprint is so important" After he said that Sam sighed, as he ran a hand over his face in irritation.

Paul just gave the older wolf a glare, "It isn't any of your business who or who I don't sleep with."

Sam snapped, "It is when you doing that is hurting if not killing your imprint!"

This made Paul stop for a moment, giving him a look of pure curiously, "What?!" He really didn't expect this when he came over.

The imprint he rejected, Kagome, he thought was her name. She was dieing?

"How." Paul asked, Sam having caught his attention fully now and was willing to listen to the Alpha wolf now.

Sam sighed, as he leaned against the wall, "Because of you..."

This made Paul freeze up as he heard the rest of the sentence, the next thing he knew was being pushed into the yard before his vision went read.

_'She is dieing because you rejected the imprint...'_

It echoed in his red vision, making Paul howl in pain.

_'…..because of you'_

… _Because of you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: So yeah, ugg! Sooo much to write...which right now the distraction is very welcomed... Anyway, Tell us what you think! Read and Review!
> 
> Kage AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed it! We're on a roll, sadly I have to work the next three days but I left a nice little pile of stuff for Yuki to work on. -coughs- Please do let us know what you guys think and be on the lookout for more fics and updates and stuff. X3


	7. Chapter 7

Red, all he saw was red. Nothing mattered but getting to her. She wasn't anyone elses, she was his.

_Paul!_

He wouldn't stop, he had to get to her. No one could stop him.

_Don't do anything rash!_

_You could hurt her if you go like this!_

He could hear the voices and howls of his pack mates, but he didn't care. He was going, he was going to his imprint. No matter what anyone said she was his. She was alive. She was...she was...

_Come back!_

_You can't cross the treaty line!_

He still ignored them, he would cross the damn treaty line and make it to her home. He was going to make it to the Swan residence .

He was going to see  _her._

Paul kept on running, his paws hitting the earth, he had just passed the treaty line and could still vaguely hear the sounds of his pack mates.

He didn't stop to listen to them though. He was on a mission.

He pushed his feelings away, the only feeling pulsing forward was the need to see his imprint. That was the only dominate feeling he had right now.

Paul pushed forward faster as the smell of vampire started to fill his nose as well has the smell of his imprint. He could hear her heartbeat and smell her fear and confusion.

A snarl left his mouth as he finally came through the underbrush and saw Carlisle Cullen holding his imprint.

From there his vision went red and he couldn't hear anything. All he knew was someone was touching what was his and he and his wolf didn't like it one bit.

He never heard his packmates yell at him to stop as he went to attack the vampire. He was so far gone he didn't even notice Kagome was still firmly in his arms.

He was too far in his hatred to care.

* * *

She didn't know what it was, but she knew she had to get out of the house, she had to get...get...to him!

"I-I gotta go!" With that she stumbled out of the house leaving behind her uncle, he was stunned. They had just sat down to have a talk, and she felt it.

The unnatural urge to be by his side, to comfort him, to let him know she was okay.

She wasn't but the urge to make him feel better, to make him okay was overwhelming.

It scared her, it was like something had come over her, manipulating her feelings.

Her needs.

She needed to be with Paul.

Her imprint.

Her bare feet pounded on the cold hard ground, having not had any shoe son when the pull began, her breath was coming out in ragged pants as she ran. A stitch in her side reminding her that she didn't have the energy to do so.

Her body ignored it and kept going.

"Kagome!" She was vaguely aware of someone calling her name, but it wasn't Paul, so it didn't matter...

The cold sting of the fall air bit into her skin yet it didn't matter, nothing matter but him.

"Ohh-!" She let out a startled gasp as she was pulled into a firm chest. Her senses were still hyper sensitive and she shivered as the cool scent of aftershave and stale blood assaulted her nose.

Blue eyes met dirty gold.

She struggled lightly yet paused as he let out an odd rumbling hiss.

"Snap out of it Kagome, this  _isn't_ you." His voice was low and stern and it made her blink.

Slowly but surely she blinked again as the world came rushing at her. Her knees buckled under her, her body exhausted, yet he merely held her up letting out a low rumble. She trembled as she curled her fingers in his dark grey sweater, her gaze landing on his family as they stood behind him, ready to fight.

She could still feel him, Paul.

He was in a panic, a rage, and oh so much more. the emotions rolling off of him made her sick.

Guilt.

Anger.

Hate.

Regret.

All so much and all of it slamming into her.

Her world was spinning yet she turned to face the low snarling wolf as he burst through the underbrush, crazed brown eyes trained slowly on her.

He was  _finally_  looking at her, seeing her for the first time...and it sent shivers down her back.

She didn't know if they were good or bad and it scared her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage's AN: So,so I hope you guys liked it! We're loving this fic! It's a great way to vent, oh yeah retail how you suck! I'm excited for my few days off next week, hopefully we can get more things done! X3 Let us know what you want to see updated!
> 
> Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this. Sorry for the wait, I had a looot of paperwork, then I had been sooooo tired that i been going to bed early without typing anything. Enjoy! Read and Review! Tell us what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

She was breathless, her world was spinning as she heard growls and hisses and snarls. Black dotted in her vision as the air around her rushed by. She felt sick, her stomach churning as she was moved around like a rag doll.

" _Oh God, stop."_  It was a low whimper as she held her hand over her mouth trying to hold back the bile that wanted to spill from her chapped lips.

Too much, all at once.

Too many emotions, too much movement.

"Paul stop it!" She didn't know who was yelling or why just that she was passed off from one pair of arms into another and she was trembling.

She curled her trembling fingers over her ears, trying to block out all the noise, clenching her eyes shut as her body curled in on itself.

" _Stop, stop it."_  Her words were whispered as she curled in on herself even more.

Too much!

Emse furrowed her eyebrows as she pulled Kagome closer to her bosom, trying to block the chaos that was unfolding around them from her. The poor thing was trembling, scared and crying.

Carlisle was snarling at the boy, Paul, and they were going at it. Snarls teeth, fangs and claws. He deserved it, attacking him not caring that Kagome was in his arms. Stupid mutt. She was pulled from her thoughts as Kagome let out another whimper.

She ran her fingers through her hair, noting she was flushed with a fever and sweating it out. "Shhh Kagome, it'll be fine. I promise." The young woman only shook her head, trying to block out the snarl of one of the wolves getting thrown away from the fray.

Edward glared at Jacob, snarling as he blocked his path. "Calm your mutt down Jake!" He tore his gaze from the boy and looked at his father, grappling with Paul as his brothers tried to hold back the rest of his pack. There was no way they were going to let their father be overwhelmed by the pack.

This had all gotten out of control far too fast. Jasper was barely holding it together all the emotions rolling around were slamming into him.

Jacob snarled at Edward, "I'm trying! Damn call off your blood sucking brethren!"

Everyone froze as Paul let out a loud whine of pain, the sound of a tree breaking echoing around them.

Kagome jerked her body on fire, too much, too much.

"Too much!" Her powers flared around her making the one holding her hiss and let her go. She didn't care. There was far too much going on.

The last thing Kagome saw was worried gold eyes, before she passed out.

* * *

"Now look what you did you mutts" Rosalie snarled, as her eyes flickered to the unconscious girl. She may not favor the girl, but she would let this girl in just for Carlisle. He had been alone so long. He deserved happiness, and these mutts were what were in the way of that happiness.

"We didn't do anything bloodsucker" Jake snarled out as his eyes shifted over to the whimpering Paul then to the rest of the packmates. Today wasn't going so well.

Paul had been on edge ever since he imprinted but now it was just weird to see him so subdued as he looked over at Kagome's limp form.

"Nothing." Edward growled, golden eyes long gone, and now pitch black, "If he hadn't come charging down here to see her nothing would have happened. He was the one to reject the imprint first...it isn't like he had a change of heart...not truly."

These words hung in the air, everyone knew the words to be true, but the pack would still defend their brother.

The other Cullen's stayed back, letting Carlisle and Edward be to the front and the rest by Esme who was holding Kagome still.

It took a few moments before someone spoke up.

Jared was the one to step forward to Paul's defence first, "He wouldn't have ran here if we hadn't heard his imprint was dieing..." Pauls growls were heard again, but Embry who was still in wolf form held him back.

Carlisle was the one to speak now, "She is dieing..." he looked at Sam who was frowning eyes narrowed at him, "...and its Pauls fault..."

This made Paul whimper, ears folded back as Sam stepped forward, "Explain..." he pause before adding, "...please..."

The wolf pack needed to understand what was going on. Sam didn't think it could be Pauls fault...sure he rejected the imprint but he just thought it happened because Kagome was an outsider...not part of their tribe...

Carlisle blew out an unnecessary breath, "Kagome came to my office for a check up..." his eyes flickered to the unconscious girls in Esme's arms, "I did some testings...she is dieing..." 

Gold eyes flickered back to the Alpha of the wolf pack, "She is dieing because he...didn't except the imprint..."

There was a few seconds of silence before Carlisle continued, "...I don't know what exactly Kagome feels...but I do know when the imprint was rejected it started to slowly eat at her systems. Her body is slowly shutting down and turning against itself..."

"What does that mean exactly" Jake muttered, he was looking at Paul who was listening very carefully to what was being said.

Carlisle gave him a bitter smile, "It means...she doesn't have long to live...less than a year...more than a month...there isn't a final timeline right now...but the way how it is going.." He looked at Kagome again, "I would give her five to seven months to live..."

It was then Paul turned tail and headed back into the forest a haunting howl heard echoing through the forest for his pack members and members of the Cullen Coven to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this. Sorry for the wait...but yeah it is out now! So read review! Tell us what you think. We are working on a bunch of things...then I am working on my own stories again...that and work is killing me...i hate work...it is evil...well, not work...i like my job...it is the paperwork that is evil! ugg...Read and Review~!
> 
> Kage AN: I hope everyone likes it! We're trying to get out as much as we can but work is eating up Yuki's time... as you all know my hours have taken a huge hit, I only work two or three days a week. So I have time to work on things and watch anime. Any suggestions? X3


	9. Chapter 9

' _You are weak' She had been told this many times, mostly by Inuyasha. Kagome knew it was true though. She never gave much to a fight. She wasn't trained on how to use her powers._

_She knew how to use her arrows, but that was it._

" _I want to be stronger..." Kagome whispered, a she sat on the edge of the well. She and Inuyasha had gotten into another argument, resulting in her going home...or she will be._

_She was just sitting on the edge of the well, trying to calm down before she went home. Kagome didn't want to go home yet. Her mother will know she and Inuyasha got into another fight...she just didn't want to deal with her family asking questions._

_Inuyasha and her had been fighting more and more. She put it that they were getting closer to finding Naraku and he was stressed, but that was just an excuse. Kagome knew this, but she kept telling herself the same thing._

_He was frustrated she wasn't more help on finding Naraku. He kept telling her Kikyo would have been able to..._

" _I don't want to be weak anymore..." Kagome whispered softly, as she looked up to the night sky._

" _...You are weak though..." a voice behind her said, grabbing her attention. Kagome turned around to see the Lord of the West standing there looking at her before he continued speaking, "...Miko, you are weak...you show potential to become strong...if you train right."_

_Kagome blinked at this, he had given her a compliment and insulted her in the same sentence. That wasn't something someone did...but here Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother did it._

" _How am I supposed to train to get to that potential..." Kagome asked, sighing as she looked at the ground. She had tried many times to get the others to train her, but they all waved her off._

_They didn't take her seriously._

_Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment as i contemplating something before he spoke again, "Do you want to become stronger...do you want to be able to hold your own with this Sesshomaru..."_

_Looking up at him Kagome had a frown on her face, "I do...but I don't know how to really fight...I use my arrows...sure...but I don't know how to really fight."_

_Sesshomaru regarded her with a cold look, "This Sesshomaru will teach you...but this Sesshomaru's teachings come with a price...are you still willing..."_

_Kagome let out a shaky breath, as she looked the Lord of the West in they eyes, "...I will do anything to now be left behind anymore..."_

" _Follow."_

_Kagome gave a look at the well, before standing up and grabbing her bag. She hoped Inuyasha and the rest of her friends would forgive her...but she needed this._

_She wasn't going to be the weak one anymore._

_She was going to stand on her own two feet and fight._

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and looked to see where she was, she didn't recognize the room. It was nice though.

The room was all creams, whites and blues. It was claiming. She could also see the light from outside coming into the room.

She was definitely not at her house.

Putting a hand on her head she tried to make sense of everything. She remembered her powers going off the night before, but after that she remembered only darkness.

"What happened?" Her voice was low, sounding more like a croak and she realized her throat was dry, parched.

She licked her lips, trying to get some moisture, and let out a shuddering sigh. What happened?

"Ah, you're awake." The voice was light and she turned towards it. There in the doorway of the luxurious room was Esme.

She blinked and forced herself to sit up straighter as the beautiful women entered the room fully, shutting the door behind her.

She didn't know what to say.

What had happened.

Just that the wife of the man she had kissed was alone with her in a room.

Smiling down at her like her mother used to smile at her.

"Here, I figured you might be thirsty." She blinked yet took the offered glass of water and gulped it down, hissing as she got a brain freeze from how cold the water was and how fast she drank it.

Esme smiled as she took the now empty glass from her, setting it in the table next the bed. Settling in a plush chair next to the bed, settling her hands in her lap. Everyone else was running around the house with their heads cut off, Carlisle was seething.

The wolves were pacing the border line of their treaty.

All and all it was chaos.

And this small woman was at the center of it.

"You gave us all a scare lady miko." She smiled as Kagome flushed and gulped.

"I-I..you...how..." Esme smiled and leaned over to place a calming hand on Kagome's own pale shaking ones.

"Hush, we know who and what you are and we know you know what we are." She rubbed the small womens knuckles with her fingers, trying to offer her comfort.

"You're safe here Kagome, you're home." It was at that exact moment that a still flustered Carlisle enter the room huffing and puffing.

"You were supposed to let me know the second she woke up!" He raised his voice slightly, hissing at his longtime friend and part time wife.

Esme merely rolled her eyes, amused to see Carlisle to riled up.

"Calm down  _dear_." She stressed the word as she pulled back from Kagome to sit more comfortably in her chair.

Carlisle deflated at her words and shut the door behind him, his gaze on the tiny woman sitting in his bed, looking up at him.

She looked so right there.

So very right.

"I'm sorry." He ran his hands through his hair trying to calm down, it did no good.

Emse merely tsked and smiled at a confused Kagome.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss." Kagome could merely nod her head mutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage AN: So we hope you guys like it! Yuki kinda made me not be lazy and work on this with her. I'm glad we did! I love the way its going! I didn't want to end the chapter! But -sniffles- Yuki made me. :P I have this HORRID habit of taking over chapters and doing too much so yeah . Sorry~
> 
> Yuki Note: Yes, I am being evil...or so says Kage.. But yeah. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter...I want to go start the next one...but If i did...i think Kage may hurt me.. -shifts away- Though I am happy to make the flashback...this way people kinda know what happened in the past hehe anyway Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Understatement of the century.

She waited for someone to say something. Anything.

They didn't, they all stared at her, making her fidget. Yet the silence in the room wasn't getting anyone anywhere.

With dread pooling in her stomach she cleared her throat. "So..." Okay, even she could admit that was lame, but dear lord she had been put through the wringer. As it was her head still hurt and her stress was two steps away from turning into physical matter and drowning her.

Esme sighed and patted Kagome's hand, she didn't have to be an empath like Jasper to figure out Kagome was stressed, confused and over all a mess.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want too..." Esme looked at the young girl who she knew that had been through so much. She wanted her to open up, but Esme also knew that her doing that was not likely.

Not yet.

Kagome turned her attention to Carlisle who was standing off to the side, watching her. She didn't know what to make of what was going on.

She didn't think she would be back in the supernatural world again. Not after what happened in the past. When she came back to the future she thought her supernatural days were over.

Clearly not.

"What do you want to know." Kagome asked, closing her eyes as she ran a hand over her face. She didn't know what to say to these two...or anyone on what had happened.

She was at a loss.

Life just loved to throw her curveballs.

Esme tossed a glance at Carlisle and sighed. "Why don't you tell us what  _you_ want to know? I'm sure you have more questions for us then we do for you." Her voice was soft and mothering, it drew Kagome in.

With a sigh she nodded, she did have some questions, well lots of them.

"How, how did you know...that I'm a miko?" Carlisle smiled as he sat on the end of the bed his gaze on hers.

"We've been around for a long time, we've heard of you... I saw your picture hanging in the halls of the Volturi." She flushed a bit, recalling that before she had been forced home Sesshoumaru had a few paintings done.

To think they were still around! She pushed her embarrassment down and focused on the conversation.

"The Volturi?" She had never heard of that before...it sounded ominous. Carlisle nodded and launched into an explanation that he seemed to have memorised.

"So...you're vampires...not demons. Well I knew you weren't human I just didn't know what you were...and the Volturi are like the cardinal lords...lording over your kind." She murmured to herself churning over the information.

A whole secret society of vampires...jeez, maybe demons were still around..just kidding really  _really_ well?

"Something like that. I assume you already knew about the...wolves." Carlisle spit the last word out, not at all happy with what they had pulled.

Not at all.

Stupid mutts.

She mutely nodded her head, no use denying it.

"Yes...I take it you guys don't get along?" Here she thought the beef between the mythical creatures was all made up.

Seemed there was some fact to fiction.

Emse gave a small chuckle, noting the dark look that crossed Carlisle's face.

"It's..strained at best and lately its only gotten worse." She frowned as Kagome looked down at her hands.

"It's my fault isn't it?" She wasn't stupid.

Carlisle huffed.

"No its not your fault. Its Paul's. He imprinted on you but he's fighting it and by doing so is hurting you. You're not to blame that boy is." It was easy for them to figure out he was upset.

Kagome sighed, not really wanting to upset him anymore than he already was, it was time to change the subject...in a sense.

"What's going to happen now?" Kagome asked, looking at Carlisle who had a frown on his face when she asked the question.

Okay maybe not the best way to change the subject but she needed to know what to expect.

"The wolves want you to talk to... _ **Paul..**_." Carlisle's lips curved in a small sneer when he said Pauls name. Kagome could tell he really didn't like him...not that she could blame him...she really didn't like him either.

It was his fault she was dieing. How couldn't' she not have negative emotions towards him. Anyone in her situation would.

"..." Kagome didn't say anything. She really didn't know if she wanted to talk to him. Every time she had come in contact with him she ends up hurt or in an emotional state.

She didn't know if she wanted to end up like that again.

"It is your choice if you want to see him or not..." Carlisle said, when he saw the look of conflict on her face, "...if you don't want to see him we will support you and help you in anyway we can."

Kagome nodded, she didn't know what to do. She really didn't.

Biting her lip Kagome sighed, she had another question..or two but one she didn't really know how to approach so she started with the easiest one, "Why are you willing to help me?"

Esme decided then it was time for her to leave. She didn't say anything as she silently slipped out of the room.

Carlisle saw she left the room to give them privacy. For this he was glad. Looking Kagome in the eyes he knew he wasn't going to lie to her, but he didn't know how she would take his advances either, "...You interest me...something that no human or vampire has been able to do..."

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "...interest you..how?"

Carlisle gave a small smirk as he walked closer to her, and leaned down so his nose was almost touching hers and his gold eyes looked directly into her blue ones, "...in a romantic way..." Carlisle paused as he gently touched her cheek, his eyes softening, "...in simple terms...I want you as my mate."

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment as she looked into his eyes, "...what if I don't meet what you want in a mate...you don't know me..."

Carlisle chuckled, "...I think you have been exactly what I am looking for..." He paused as he saw the look of uncertainty in her eyes, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself..."

Kagome sighed as she moved her face away from him and looked at the ground, "If my own soulmate didn't want me...why would you...he ran away...he didn't even want to look at me let alone kiss or marry me."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he grabbed her chin so she was looking at him again, "He didn't know what he was giving up...but I assure you I won't let you go."

Kagome didn't know what to say, and she didn't get the chance because the next thing she knew his lips were on her own.

This time Kagome didn't pull back like when he first kissed her.

This time Kagome let him kiss her. She let his lips mold against hers and make her moan not caring if anyone heard her.

She didn't care he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss.

She was happy right then to be wanted...to be fully wanted by someone.

Someone who wanted her and wanted to love her.

Maybe she would get a happy ending...

_Just maybe_

* * *

Paul was sitting now on the cliff in wolf form, his head between his paws. Everything seemed to be crashing down around him.

He didn't know what to do.

Everything changed when she showed up. He wanted to hate her...he  _did_  hate her. If only she never showed up. Then he would be living a good life.

Now though...everything was messed up.

He never wanted to imprint. He never wanted to meet his 'other half'. That is what the imprints are...or that is what the legends of the tribe say they were.

Paul knew he messed up, but right now he was such a mess he didn't seem to grasp the severity of the situation he was in.

_..Paul..._

He knew that voice lifting his head he saw one of his packmates. Leah Clearwater.

_Why are you here._

He didn't say it meanly, he just wanted to be alone to his thoughts.

_Just wanted to let you know it is my shift for patrol...that and see how you were really doing._

Paul could hear the worry in her voice, but he also knew she understood what he was going through..to some extent.

_Go home...you need a break._

Getting up on his feet he let out a light whimper. He knew what he needed, but his human mind didn't want it. His wolf mind did.

He wanted Kagome Higurashi.

… _.Go home...rest..._

He gave a small nod to Leah before taking off in a run. He would go home...he would rest and think.

He needed to see what he could do on this situation. Everything was going wrong. He never wanted things to get this messed up.

It only took a few minutes for him to reach the woods that were by his apartments, he shifted quickly and got his shorts on before heading into his apartment.

Looking around the apartment a sigh left his lips. He needed sleep. He hadn't slept since yesterday...since the confrontation with the Cullens.

As he was making his way into his bedroom, pain went through Paul's chest slightly as he felt like something press on his lips and lava go through his body.

The next thing Paul knew was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki Note: Hope you all liked this chapter! Kage and I were both typing things at the same time trying to get it done! It worked out though! So I hope you all enjoy reading this! Read and Review! Tell us what you think of this!
> 
> Kage AN: So hope you guys liked it! We had fun! It's so fun to work on a chapter at the same time in real time! God I love Google Docs! X3 Anyway let us know what you think? :D


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome sat on the bed eyes shifting away from Carlisle not knowing where to start. She wanted to talk to him to figure out where they stood, but she just couldn't seem to say anything.

"You are thinking too much." Kagome blinked at this and looked at Carlisle who gave her a small smile. He crouched so he was looking up at her. He gently touched her cheek as he continued to talk, "You don't need to think so hard. We will figure things out as we go. Yes, I want you as my mate...but I do want you to take your time too."

Kagome looked into his eyes, she could see the truth from the comment, but it didn't help her. She wanted to say more to him. Ask him questions.

Sighing Kagome closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, "I know...things are weird though..."

Kagome frowned, as she took Carlisle's hand off her cheek and into her own, "I don't know what to do...you know what is happening with the imprint..." She paused seeing the look of distaste pass his gold eyes.

She took a deep breath, "...if he is suppose to be my soul mate..." She didn't get to finish before Carlisle interrupted her.

"We don't know if imprinting means he is actually your soul mate..." Carlisle paused when seeing the look of confusion on the young miko's face, " As we understand it, Imprinting is something for the wolves to find their mates, that is true, but the reason for it is to help strengthen the wolf blood, not because of being soul mates."

Kagome frowned at this, but didn't say anything as Carlisle continued.

"Just because Paul's wolf found you strong enough to bear his 'pup's and strong enough to be with him, doesn't mean you were fated to be together." Carlisle looked down at Kagome's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Kagome could feel the electrical charge between them and shivered.

"Imprinting is something wolves do to keep the shifting line going...or that is how it has been explained. The wolves may tell you differently, but we have looked into it and this is what we have come up with." Carlisle told Kagome, a small frown on his face.

"There is going to be a way to break the imprint...I promise you if you want it I will help, even if you don't want to be with me...I will help if you desire it."

Kagome looked at the man before her. She didn't know if she wanted to be with him, because he may change his mind. She didn't know anything about vampires, or mates. They could chose mates and become unmated, like humans and divorce, for all she knew.

She didn't want to be left alone again, to be tossed aside when he got bored. It didn't see like he was that kind of man but what was all that 'wolves mate for life' stuff she had been told? If that was so true then why was Paul hurting her like this?

Her thoughts turned dark, what if...what if they found a way to break the imprint and then as she got older Carlisle grew tired of her and traded her in for a newer model?

"What if you get tired of me?" Her voice was low and it made him frown.

Had that puppy really torn apart her self confidence so much? For her to think of herself as nothing but a passing fancy...it angered him, made him want to beat some sense into the young boy. For his actions were that of a mere child and were literally killing the innocent woman that sat before him.

A jumbled mess of raw emotion and self doubt. How he wanted to take her away and hide her from the rest of the world and just make her happy. To show her the love and devotion she deserved. Yet he knew it wouldn't do any good, it was too soon, she was still so confused...so hurt. She would always doubt his words, second guess him and his intentions. Not because she didn't want to be with him.

But because she was afraid.

Paul had made her this way and it made his venom build in his mouth.

He swallowed it down, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, trying to convey all he felt to her as they locked eyes.

"Kagome, I will never grow tired of you. I will love you forever and a day. Until the world ends and then some." He felt a bit mushy saying it, it was something she needed to hear, and if he had to say it every day then so be it.

"Kagome, I care for you. I love you and I swear it on my coven that I will never hurt you, so please...just let me love you." The conviction in his voice made her heart stop dead for a full second. Tears flooded her eyes as she was hit by waves of emotions all jumbled into one.

No one had ever...they had never talked to her this way, told her that they loved her...it.

Her small shoulders shook as he pulled her hand to his lips and placed as chaste kiss on it.

"Just let me love you..." His voice was low and it made her shiver. She could swallow thickly as she slid from the bed to sit on the floor next to him. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her small quivering shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

She could only sniffle as she sat there, sitting next to his side, his arm around her pulling her close. It made her heart swell with emotions. This, this was all she had wanted...to feel loved...to feel safe...

Loved and safe...they were two words she never thought she would get to used applied to herself... Yet here she was, and it was...amazing.

It made her heart swell with happiness yet a small voice in the back of her head whispered dark things to her. Promises of heartache and pain. She shoved the thoughts down and merely clung to the man who wanted nothing more than to love her, to be with her.

Without looking up she snuggled against his chest and nodded her head, far too embearassed to meet his gaze. "Yes." She was saying yes to him, to his love...to everything he had offered her. She just hoped, prayed it wouldn't blow up in her face. All she wanted was to be happy, was that really so much to ask for?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kage Note: : So its been decided, Yuki and I shall try to focus on this fic and one more. Maybe two. That way we can have at least ONE finished fic on this, our joint account. I'm thinking the other for SURE one will be Hope, maybe we can have a poll and have you, the readers, pick out one more fic for us to focus on. Also from now on Yuki will be helping me with my own fic Marriage of Convenience like I used to help her with Forever Loved. That way I can get it done and FINALLY go see Thor 2. X3 (I have decided not to see Thor 2 until I wrap that fic up so I don't rewrite the WHOLE fic)
> 
> Yuki Note: Hope you guys like the chapter...and sorry it took so long to get out! DX WE plan to only be updating Hope and this fic, Dark Imprint, so we can get things completed faster! I also hope you guys don't hate me for what I put down about the imprinting... It is kind of true though if you think about it. but...yeah...
> 
> oh! Also, I put a link on page, I made a fanfic page on facebook, so if you don't want to friend me, you can like the page to know what is going on with my fics, co-authored and regular!
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter! Tell us what you think! Read and Review!


End file.
